


Rebirth

by tahirire



Series: Regen 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In September of 2009, Lucifer rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Rebirth

 _Sam heard the click of the lock inside his very soul. In his mind’s eye, miles away, a small girl stood with her pale hands raised to the blood red sky. Around her, demons and humans alike fell to their knees from the onslaught of the shockwave._

Dean always thought Hell rising would be more like Earth collapsing into the ground, but it wasn’t. One minute he was standing over a road map, stretching his arms across the back of the car and feeling the warmth of the sun on his back, and the next he was staring in horror at the blaze of yellow light spilling from his little brother’s eyes like fire. “No,” he rasped, backpedaling against his will. “Sam, _no_.”

 _Lucifer rose in a burst of brilliant light like a rocket, a star shrouded in the thick haze of steam curling from the Pit. His figure was ephemeral, pure power, strands of blackened corded feathers stretching wide, unfurling like flags from the light. The cloud hovered above the scorched earth for a moment, taking slow breaths, and then slowly settled to the ground._

Dean shook his brother roughly and waved a hand in front of Sam’s unseeing eyes, but with no results. Sam’s gaze was somewhere else. Dean felt the flap of angel wings behind him. “It is no use.” Castiel whispered. His voice was tight and grim. “Lucifer has come.”

 _Lilith burst out of the child, an explosion, and Sam saw her true form for the first time. His arm reached uselessly outward as the child’s fragile body distentegrated into bright red ribbons, fluttering as they fell to the ground. The succubus rose to meet her master. Dry leathery wings spilled from her naked shoulders to the ground, withering the grass. Blood ran freely from her fingertips as she placed one hand over her black heart and lifted her perfect, painfully beautiful human face._

Sam jerked hard, throwing out his hand, trembling. Dean grasped Sam’s hand in his own, pulling it to his chest. “Sam? Man, you gotta break it off. Dammit, look at me! Sam! Look at _me_!”

 _Lucifer took Lilith in his arms, a solid shape in the center of the blinding glow. Deep inside his chest, Sam felt the rumble as they spoke mind-to-mind. Instinctively, Sam knew what he asked of her._

 _Lilith guestured sharply, and several cowering demons came forward, pulling man along with them. The man bowed down before the devil-cloud. Without hesitation, Lucifer’s essence poured into the man and he began to scream, scalded by the power, his mind coming apart at the seams under the onslaught of possession. The vessel convulsed as he took it all, writhing in agony as he fell to the ground._

Sam went pale in the space of a blink, and Dean threw an agonized glance to the angel, pleading with his eyes, his voice, with everything he had. “What’s wrong with him?”

Castiel looked solemnly at Sam. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were clouded with fear. “He is being called.”

Dean’s grip tightened on Sam’s hand, on his shoulder – on his soul. “By who?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Castiel looked to the sky, suddenly anxious, as if searching for an imminent threat. “By Lucifer,” he answered quickly. His face grew hard, and Dean felt a thrill of fear run up his spine.

 _Lucifer’s blazing glow vanished, and the host’s body, fully possessed, stood shakily. Only his eyes gave him away. The gathered servants and soldiers sighed as one, relieved to be absent from such raw, uncontained power._

 _Lucifer surveyed the crowd slowly, turning on his heel to see them all. His fiery gaze swept over them with almost no interest. The host he inhabited could not hold his power; the man had already started to burn. The fallen angel’s essence lit again as his host began to decay and wither around him. Across the vision, hundreds and hundreds of miles away, Lucifer met with Sam’s eyes for the very first time. The inadequate host’s face crumbled piece by piece, and before the blinding power was loosed again, Sam saw the Devil smile._

Sam was shaking violently, gripped in the vision, horror gripping his features. “No,” he whispered. “ _Da, quaesumus Dominus, ut in hora mortis nostrae_ …”

“Sam, what is it?” Dean snapped his fingers, waved his hand before his brother’s beaming eyes.The words tumbled from Sam’s lips steadily, the first fall of an avalanche.

 _“Sacramentis refecti et culpis omnibus expiati, in sinum misericordiae tuae laeti suscipi mereamur,”_ Sam said with finality, closing his eyes with a moan. Dean cursed, slowing his brother’s fall as he sank to the ground. Sam’s hands gripped Dean’s wrists. Dean’s mouth opened and closed in disbelief, helpless in the wake of Sam’s urgent prayer.

A dark shadow fell across them both, but Dean’s eyes never left Sam’s face. “Dean - we have to go.” Ruby demanded, holding out her hand. “Come _on_ ,” she chanted, eyes black as coal, looking to the sky in fear.

The rush of descending wings assaulted Dean’s ears, and he knew without a doubt what they had come for. Lucifer was free, and Sam’s power raged unchecked across his brother’s yellow eyes. That made him public enemy number two. _Ut in hora mortis_ , Sam had said.

It was a prayer for a peaceful death.

Castiel knelt beside them. Dean flinched roughly as the angel reached for Sam, but Castiel gently touched his fingertips to Sam’s brow and said, “Sam, rest.”

Sam slumped in Dean’s grip, body going lax and pliant. Dean blinked rapidly, too overwhelmed to comprehend even the _start_ of what had taken place.

The angel’s voice filtered through the haze of Dean’s spinning thoughts. “Dean, we have to go.”

“Sam? Fuck, what did you -”

“Dean, take my hand,” Ruby begged.

“Sammy?”

“Dean, take her hand, _now_!” Castiel demanded, and a rush of air and the ghostly feel of feathers brushed Dean’s cheek.

Over the growing roar, Ruby shouted, “He doesn’t hear you!”

Suddenly there were hands all around them, a demon’s grip and angel’s wings, and Dean clutched his brother, and the four of them were caught up in a whirlwind of sulfur and light as the army of Heaven descended from above.

When the dust settled, Uriel found himself alone with an abandoned black car, eight soldiers, an empty road, and no Winchesters in sight.

His dark eyes narrowed. He smelled the taint of Sam Winchester’s blood, the leeching ozone of his whore, and the iron essence of the broken human who had brought them to all of this ruin.

He felt the clear, cool wash of Castiel’s power, and his hands clenched into fists. Castiel was his brother no more.


End file.
